moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Anetho
Basic Statistics *Character Name: Anetho Luem'Ray Dawnpride *Race: Blood Elf *Class: Pyromancer *Professions: Mining *Age: 36 (-Just- 36. No special rules or calendars.) *Birthplace: Hearthglen, Lordaeron Appearance Lively, lucious flowing blonde hair trails behind this youthful Sin'dorei male, like a cape. His eyes are a bright and intoxicating saphire blue beneath a profound fel haze. His face is flawless and beautiful, with no visible scars or disfigurement. An immaculate, gentle and inviting smile often plays at his tempting lips. His teeth are pearly white, and his canines look slightly extended with fanged tips. His voice is charming, youthful, and rings with the subtle tones of confidence and poetic charisma. He stands tall, carrying himself proudly; He is fairly muscular, unlike the typical stereotypical spellweaver. Broad shoulders, defined biceps and triceps, and a faintly visible set of abdominal muscles further add to his image of Elven perfection. He often wears bulky robes to conceal both the satchel with multiple cutting implements within as well as the wand he often keeps in his right sleeve, and to offer the illusion of frailty as is the stereotype of those of magical fields. He almost always has a rose visible on his robes, unless wearing his Horde emblazoned attire. Brief History Anetho Luem'Ray Dawnpride, was once a well respected and reknowned magister within the Internal Affairs branch of the Silvermoon Magistrarium. His list of achievements spans nearly a decade of service. From the campaign in Northrend, to the destruction of the Twilight's Hammer, he placed himself in the midst of the chaos. Balancing his political duties with personal agendas; Namely routing out the last vestiges of the aforementioned cult, and putting them to death. He was also known to be an avid appreciator of fine arts and food, and even took up a brush and canvas himself at times. He was a very afluent and charismatic male, even for a Sin'dorei. Lavish and luxurious don't even begin to describe the many abodes he resided in, or the multiple parties he played host to. So vast was his collection of magical artifacts, that he required nearly six vaults and the assistance of the Relinquary to keep them in check. However, they were mostly re-appropriated when Anetho himself was dismissed from service for turning the tables on his manipulative seniors, by altering the intended results of a rigged trial. Though, this too, was all part of his plan. He'd already diverted the majority of his funds to other banks, and liquidated his assets in the realm of Quel'Thalas some time ago. Although he'd recently resurfaced, he began working with a liason within the Judicial branch of the Magistrate. Strangely; After investigating the murders of several prominent political officials on Magister Ithilien's behalf, a few even responsible for having Anetho disavowed, and producing no scarce amount of results within the span of two weeks, Judge Magister Ithilien and several others within the Magistarium saw fit to return Anetho's estate, finances, and lesser artifacts. For his loyalty and dedication to the city-state (And to hide their embarressment at discovering they'd been wrong, in removing him from his post with regard to the mockery of a trial he'd de-railed.) Anetho was recommended and approved for the position of a Judicial Magister. Some suspect no short amount of foul play and manipulative schemes, but theres no evidence to prove these theories tangible. Anetho himself, seems quite content with his new post, however the added responsibilities seem to have done little to curve his ostentatious tastes, and eccentric demeanor. Something that aggitates his older, more decorated peers to no end. Personality Anetho is a very difficult person to understand. To the point that sometimes, even he cannot predict the outcome of his own actions. Though this makes him far from careless, or simple minded. Many of those who've had the misfortunate to make enemies with the Magister, know him as a cunning, malicious, and manipulative opponent. If he's not pulling political strings, then he's dancing the flows of mana as though his own marionnette. Anetho is meticulous in his plans, thinking months (and in the case of the Twilight's Hammer, years) in advance. Setting the stage in his advantage. Gathering every scrap of available information. He favors numerical superiority, and shock and awe tactics. Often playing mind games with his enemies to bait them in, before unleashing his colleagues, and hired hands upon them, while he observes with a smile. Though, to those who know him as a freind, or even as one of his many lovers; He can be kind and compassionate. Optimistic and energetic. Very prone to impulsive decisions, as was demonstrated by his first marriage, conducted swiftly in the very same hour he proposed to Adrya Darksun. Mischief, isn't very uncommon in his dealings either. Be it ripping individuals from their present locale to his side through the use of compulsary teleportation spells, or simply sending an illusion in his stead to phase harmlessly through people or objects. His sense of justice is flawed, at best. Often it suits the needs of Silvermoon City, and those of his own personal desires. He will sometimes blatantly contradict prior actions, simply to advance whatever endeavor he is currently entangled. He is however, dedicated and loyal to those who've come to stand at his side. Never one to deny them anything, and overly quick to please, it could be said that he is in fact, the one you'd wish to introduce to your family for dinner. However, these same factors can make him appear malicious, in his overly-protective nature. Once he'd even imprisoned and tortured seven Twilight's Hammer initiates in secret during the assault on Orgrimmar, simply because he perceived they might come to harm Astoreth Darksworne and several others he'd come to hold dear at the time. Suffice it to say, the man is anything but predictable. Misc. Information *Despite the fact that he was once deeply entrenched with the study of Fel, through the use of Moonwell water, he has suppressed his desire for Demonic mana, as well as the 'aura' that often marks a Warlock. *He was one of the youngest Sin'dorei allowed the status of Magister, just after the Sunwell incident. Foul play and black mail were suspected, but never proven. *He passes himself off as a Pyromancer, as it was a study he devoted himself to in his spare time, prior to seeking a seat within the Magistrate. That knowledge serves him well to this day. *He is known to entertain through Illusions, be they simple representations of himself whom he often utilizes to mediate between himself and potentially dangerous individuals, or to entertain children with wonders only contained within their imaginations. *He contributes monthly, to the Orgrimmar orphanage. *Anetho has a weakness for candies, particularly chocolate. *He is polyamorous; Claiming to have "to large a heart" to love but one person. *Often, in fits of rage or distress, he turns to alchohal. This was a point of concern for some of his associates at the time of the Twilight demonstrations in the streets. When he was caught in a fit of fear at the sudden and open recruitment. *He's been married three times, and bore one child with each. None of them survive to this day. They're collective memories fuel some of his insecurities. Amongst them, monophobia. *He has many associates; ranging from Blood Knights of the Seventh Regiment, Magisters, and other influential figures within the city-state to underworld trade lords. Including Rallinton Gandor, prior to his assination. *While quick to give in to emotional outbursts, he is equally quick to compose himself. Category:Anetho Dawnpride Category:Blood Elf Category:Magister Category:Pyromancer Category:Warlock